Second Cousins and Old Relatives
by Muffy31776
Summary: Gone to lunch be back soon with updates
1. Oh Look, a Map!

Second Cousins and Old Relatives

Summary: Imhotep has a child before he meets Ank-su-namun. She ends up being reincarnated as Evie and Jonathon's second cousin (on their mother's side) whom they happen to be in charge of caring for when they go to Hamenaptra with Rick. How crazy can this possibly make things turn out? Well, I don't know, but I expect we'll find out soon enough . . . (cue some dramatic music and lighting, grab some edibles and enjoy!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing that seems familiar (i.e. The Mummy)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sally was in the Egyptian section of the museum reading when Jonathon walked in. She felt comfortable in her chair so she didn't move right away. She watched him curiously as he fiddled with something in his pocket.

It was obviously very old and very Egyptian; her cousin (well second cousin) was usually bringing artifacts for his sister Evelyn to look at for him. Sally was often known to keep some of the artifacts for herself. So she figured it was worth losing her comfortable position for a new trinket.

"Hey what's that?" the six year old girl practically skipped up to him with her long black hair flouncing around behind her. He handed the puzzle box to her. Before she could really inspect it they heard a crash from the library and a raised voice. It obviously belonged to a rather annoyed curator. Then they heard Evie's voice.

"That explains a lot." Jonathon joked. Sally went back to examining the box and she saw how to open it, but decided to milk this situation for all it was worth. This was too cool to end up on a shelf collecting dust.

"Can I have it?" The girl had rather large blue eyes that were perfect for looking sweet, innocent, and all that jazz. Jonathon wasn't going to let go of it that easy, yet.

"I want Evelyn to look at it first, Sally." Her eyes got bigger and her lip started to poke out a bit more.

"You always give me Evie's leftovers! Never get my own stuff," Jonathon could see tears forming, weakening his resolve. "Don't you love me too?" right now anyone would think he had crushed her.

"Well I, . . ." he tried to explain, but she started to leave with that hurt expression on her face "oh, alright, you can have it." He knew he had lost another round to the six year old, but she was just so hard to say no to. Her face lit up, but she managed to contain her glee enough to make it believable.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She lost control and glomped him. It actually made it worthwhile for him. Well, at least until she sat down on the floor with her new toy and snapped it open. Now it was his eyes that got big.

"Sally!"He was shocked that she had figured it out. She smiled sheepishly at him after unfolding the parchment inside.

"You can have the picture if you want." She held it out in truce.

This is where Evelyn walked in and seeing the two of them. She shook her head and smiled as Jonathon handed her the map. She was looking it over with astonishment. Sally cut into her reverie.

"Look at the bottom, it's Hamenaptra!"

"How did you know that?" It was Evie's turn to look shocked at the young girl. Sally ran back to her chair and got the small book she'd been absorbed in.

"See right there?" She pointed to one of the many pictures in the book. It was a picture of the same symbol found in the corner of the map, and it said underneath in bold print 'Hamenaptra.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: I have edited a few parts of the story to make a few things clearer, but I haven't changed the plot or anything major. If you've read this before, you might notice a few tweaks to later chapters as well as this one.


	2. Wow, That Stinks

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own The Mummy, don't rub it in.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sally was not allowed to go to the prison with Jonathon and Evie to find the man off whom Jonathon had gotten the artifact. So she went to the museum in the hopes of entertaining herself. She wore her long black hair in a braid, and her dress was a pretty blue-green color that offset her eyes. The displays served as a distraction for awhile, but when the curator came in with several boxes she found a better distraction.

"Do you need any help?" He looked quite surprised to see the girl here on her own, but he thought it couldn't hurt to let her help with the smaller artifacts. He knew from her many visits how completely reverent she was towards those already on display.

"Alright, but if something is even slightly too heavy for you don't try to pick it up."

"Okay, what can I do first?"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sally was interested about every artifact and asked the curator all the questions that she could think of about each. The curator answered each question patiently, and was pleased that the answers he gave were all being incorporated into other questions. She was asking questions to learn, most six year olds didn't do that.

Then she picked up a silver bracelet with a blue scarab motif. The inside of the bracelet had hieroglyphs inside a rounded rectangle. She looked more closely at it and then finally said the name that was written there.

"Shashai" the bracelet began to glow and then she blacked out.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sally woke up with a splitting headache and jumble of memories from a whole other life swimming in her head. She looked around and realized she was in the curator's office. He was nowhere to be found, however there was a strange man in the corner. He was dressed all in black and he had tattoos on his face. Then all of a sudden he wasn't so strange. The clothes were different and the tattoos were too, but she knew who he was the minute their eyes met.

"Wati?"

"You do remember." A small smile came across his face.

"Yeah, but you're old now and I'm not." She looked down at her hands and sighed.

"True, but does it really matter? I mean we could never be what we once were to each other, but this is still a gift from the gods."

"I suppose you're right Wati, or what is it you go by now?" it had suddenly occurred to her that he, like her had a new name.

"Ardeth, and you?"

"Sally. This is so weird!" she burst out laughing. Then the curator walked in holding the bracelet.

"Well, I see you've managed to recover." He looked at Ardeth questioningly.

"She remembers."

"Well, it seems this belongs to you then." he held the bracelet out to Sally/Shashai. At first she hesitated as if afraid of it, but then she took it. It was now the only thing she wold have of her old life, or of her father.

"He gave me this when I turned seventeen," but her reminiscing was cut short by the entrance of Evie and Jonathon.

"Hey, ready to go?" It was Jonathon.

"Yeah," she glanced at Ardeth and gave a small wave, "bye." he nodded and she left.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: I hope you enjoy my evil little plot twist. Poor Ardeth, his true love is now reincarnated as a six year old . . . Sorry to you Ardeth fans, but I thought it would be a fun way to drag him into this without a lot of fluff and unnecessary gushy stuff. Not to mention it keeps this fic from going all Mary Sue on us and it makes me laugh. I am open to suggestions about where this should go.


	3. Hmm, Camels

Disclaimer: Universal Studios and Sommers own The Mummy not me

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sally wore a light green summer dress as it was a rather warm night, and her hair was in two french braids. She was watching the dark water as it flowed past the boat, so she didn't notice that Evie and Rick O'Connell, their new guide to Hamenaptra, were looking at her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So let me get this straight, that girl is your second cousin right?" he gestured towards the six year old who was now standing on the railing in bare feet. She had left her shoes on the deck nearby.

"Yes on my mother's side of the family." Evie just had to smile as she glanced at the little girl wrinkling up her face and sticking her tongue at her reflection in the water. Then she looked back at Rick.

"So how did you two end up with her?" The smile faded.

"Well, her mother didn't want her because she was illegitimate; it would ruin her reputation. So her came to stay with us while she was pregnant and left a few months after having Sally. We haven't really heard much from her since."

"What about her dad?"

"No one knows, except her mom."

"Hmm . . . sounds familiar." O'Connell said under his breath, but Evie heard it anyway.

"What sounds familiar, Mr. O'Connell?"

"Nothing," He shrugged off her question, but he though to himself, 'just reminds me of me.'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sally found herself getting tired as it was already quite late. She decided to grab her shoes and head to her room. On the way there she was drawn to the sounds of her cousin Jonathon. Triumphantly holding his cards and betting more money than he possibly owned, he made quite a scene.

She couldn't resist coming over to watch. If there was one thing Jon could do well, it was play cards. Looking over his shoulder made her grin just as big as he was. The other players seeing her face threw down their cards, folding. Sally wanted to burst out laughing, because Jon had been bluffing with a pair of threes. Henderson, one of the Americans, took all the cards and began to shuffle.

"Deal me in too!" she plopped down next to Jonathon.

"What are you planning on betting with?" Jon asked.

"Your money." Between the two of them they managed to lose a small fortune. Her from inexperience and him, from just plain bad luck. He didn't mind her losing since she was only playing with small bills. The guys went easy on her and let her win a few rounds before she got up to go to bed for the night.

Just as she was getting up to leave, Rick showed up. He was invited to join them, but he had declined, however he did take them up on a bet for who would get to Hamenaptra first. She felt uncomfortable around all this talk of Hamenaptra. She knew it was a forbidden place with curses and such. It was not a city that was meant to be found. She decided to change the subject and got an idea.

"Hey Rick?"

"What?"

"Will you come and tuck me in? Jon and Evie are busy."He looked at Jonathon who just shrugged. She could tell he was trying to find a way to say no. "Please?"

"Alright. Go get changed, and I'll be there in a minute."She did just that, and when he came in there she was sitting on the bed in her black pajamas.

As he was tucking her in she asked, "Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true about you going to Hamenaptra?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know why I'm afraid. Evie and Jonathon, they don't know like we do."

"What do you mean?"

"That place is for the dead; it's evil, cursed." for a moment Rick could see in her eyes the part of her that was Shashai. This was no child's fear, Rick grew up in an orphanage and he had seen what that looked like. This was the kind of fear he had seen in grown men. She knew what was at Hamenaptra, but he didn't understand how.

"Rick,"

"Yeah?

"Don't make me go in there."

"Okay. I'll have to talk to Evelyn and Jonathon, but - "

"No. They won't believe you." He could tell she was hiding something, but he couldn't tell what. Before he had a chance to ask her, they heard Evie scream.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Stay here until I get back." Everything that happened next was a blur for Sally. She had immediately packed a few necessary items in her small shoulder bag. The puzzle box and her bracelet had been among the things she had deemed obligatory. When Rick reappeared he asked her, "Can you swim?"

"Not very well."

"Alright," he turned and screamed "Jonathon!"

"Rick!"they made it over to him avoiding gunshots and flames.

"Make sure she gets to shore alright" He pointed at the farther bank. "I'm going to get Evie." Then he was gone leaving them to swim. Jonathon ended up doing most of the work, but they made it. Rick and Evie soon followed. A short while later so did the warden to everyone's disgust.

"Man! All my stuff is wet!"

"At least you have stuff, Sally, all mine is gone!" Evie moaned.

"Are you serious? You left everything?!" Sally laughed at Evie until she was sent a dark glare.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Evie got new clothes from the Bedouins while the guys purchased the camels. It was interesting to Sally and Jonathon when they saw Rick's reaction after Evie stepped out of the tent. Then they rode for several days that seemed like ages to the six year old.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

What they did not know was that they were being followed by Ardeth Bay and the Mad-jai that rode with him. He was just doing his sworn duty until he realized that the young girl that rode with the British group was Sally. Now it was personal.

"Zahid, my friend, I have a job for you." he said to the Mad-jai on his left.


	4. Most of This is Filler

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Mummy and it's characters, but sadly I don't.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sally couldn't sleep well on the back of a camel like the others could. Rick noticed and figured that now would be a good time to continue their earlier conversation.

"So, what's with you and Hamunaptra?" Rick had finally asked. "I mean you're terrified of it." She timidly looked down ay her hands.

"No." she shook her head and refused to meet his eyes.

"Sally?" He moved his camel closer to hers.

"I , um - Can we talk about something else?" She was desperately trying to think of anything other than the city of the dead, and what had happened a few thousand years ago. Just the thought of going to the place where - she couldn't even make herself think of it. It was just so awful what her father had done, and what they had done to him as punishment.

"Fine, fine." he held his hands up in surrender. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of her right now. He looked up and saw the med-jai in the distance, watching them. Sally followed his gaze to the riders.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When they reached the city it had turned into a race over that little bet Rick and the Americans made. Beni, the American's guide hit Rick with his camel whip. Evie and Sally couldn't help laughing when Rick made Beni fall off his camel for it. In the end though, the Brits won and the Americans had to pay the five hundred bucks.

Sally was one of the last few people who reached Hamunaptra. She had convinced Rick to get them to set up their camp slightly outside the city itself. She declined from joining them in the exploration of the ruins. So she was left completely alone except for the camels. Since she hadn't slept very much on this trip, she decided that a nice long nap was in order.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

While Sally was drifting to sleep, the diggers from the American camp were moving rocks and debris. They were digging through to the doorway of a temple. The Egyptologist was yelling and directing their efforts. Henderson, Burns, and Daniels simply sat around and played poker while Beni smoked. Daniels looked around at all the camels that were roaming around. Most of the beasts had old bags and saddles on their backs.

"Where'd all these camels come from?" he asked no one in particular.

"They belong to the dead. They will wait years for their masters to return before leaving," Beni answered ominously.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The British group was working next to a narrow hole, at the base of the statue of Anubis' chest and head. The rest of the statue disappeared beneath the sand. Rick tied a rope around a pillar and threw the rest of the coils into the crevice, and was about to rappel down. When he noticed Evie messing around with a large mirror, polishing and positioning it.

"What's the mirror for?"

"Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see," she replied. O'Connell shrugged, then headed down into the crevice. After him came Jonathon, Evie, and the warden. It was too dark at the moment to see very far ahead of the torch Rick was carrying.

"Do you realize, we are standing inside a room that no one has entered in over three thousand years?" Evelyn was clearly enjoying herself.

"Who cares? I don't see no treasure." the warden's greedy reply ruined the moment for Evie.

"You're welcome to my share of the spider webs." O'Connell retorts.

"And it stinks to high heaven in here.".Jonathan sniffed the foul air, then he looked at the warden and realized he was where the smell was coming from. Evelyn brushed the dirt and cobwebs away from a metal disk. When she moved it into the beam of light coming down from the mirror above. It lit up the whole room as the light went from disk to disk all around the now obviously large room.

"That is a neat trick." Rick said looking impressed.

"Oh my god, It's a preparation room." She was ecstatic.

"Preparation for what?" Rick sounded a bit nervous; he was quickly learning that when she was this excited it was usually something creepy.

"For entering the afterlife." He hated being right sometimes.

"Mummies, my good son, this is where they made the mummies."Jonathon explained mistaking the look on his face for confusion.

Evelyn headed down a narrow passageway. The others followed her. As the four walked slowly through the narrow passage, they heard something quite strange that sounded like it was coming from inside the walls. After pausing, they slowly began to move forward. Then the sounds stopped.

They slowly crept out of the labyrinth and up to the foot of an enormous half-buried statue. The lower half of Anubis. The sound started up again, but it turned out to be the Americans.

"Ya scared the bejeezus out of us, O'Connell."

"Likewise." They were all holding guns except for Evie. The warden was nowhere to be seen, but no one noticed his absence.

"This here is our statue,... friend." Daniels said with a grin across his face. The odds were on his side and he liked that.

"Don't see your name on it,... pal."Rick didn't seem to care about his bad odds, Then, Beni, five Diggers and the Egyptologist stepped out of the shadows, -- all of them were holding guns aimed at O'Connell.

"Ten to one, O'Connell, your odds are no-so-good." Beni gloated.

"I've had worse." Rick snapped back.

"Yes, me too." Jonathan held a tiny derringer and O'Connell gave him a sideways glance. Then Evelyn gently took O'Connell's gun hand and pulled it down.

"Let's be nice, children, if we're going to play together, we must learn to share." She pulled the two men off with her down the hall.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: I used the original script by Sommers a lot during this chapter, so if it looks familiar that's why. I didn't really feel like rewriting everything especially since it's been done a million times by other people like me who have parts that fit with the original story. I also really like the line, "They belong to the dead," by Beni, just because it sounds so serious and I don't think Beni has a real serious moment in the whole movie. (Not even this one b/c they cut it out of the movie.)


	5. Drama Queen

Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying I own nothing, and I think you get the gist by now.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sally woke up as the afternoon was slowly making it's way into the evening. She looked around and found that she was not where she thought she was to begin with. Someone had moved her in her sleep, and that someone was standing not too far from where she was sitting.

He was obviously a med-jai by hi attire and tattoos. He was slightly taller than average and of the usual dark complexion and hair. She could tell that he was a bit shorter than Ardeth, but at her age, a few inches meant nothing. He still towered over her. She could tell that he was evaluating her as much as she was evaluating him.

"Who are you?" she asked just to break the silence.

"Zahid." He looked at the girl in front of him. She showed no fear, and she was far too calculating for a six year old. It made him suspicious of her. Was this why Ardeth had asked him to get her out of the way?

She meanwhile, was wondering if Ardeth had anything to do with this stranger. She was getting the feeling that he was going to do something to make sure that the people left the city of the dead. If he was, that meant that this man was here because Ardeth wanted her safe. She could only hope that her family and Rick made it out of there alive, and be angry that he wasn't thinking of their safety as well.

"Okay. Well, Zahid, where's Ardeth?" There she had said it. This man was perceptibly unaware of her relationship to Ardeth, or more appropriately to Wati, his past life. From the way he was staring her down Ardeth had been tight lipped about that. This Zahid was looking at her like she was a threat.

When she said Ardeth's name Zahid was very confused. He kept his face stoic, and wondered wether or not he should answer this too perceptive child.

"How do you know him?" he let himself glare at her.

"If he hasn't told you, then perhaps he doesn't want you to know," she paused, and then smiled, "but since he is plainly behind my kidnaping, I'm mad and will tell you anyway just to spite him." Zahid did not know what to make of this, but if she planned to tell him something that his leader wasn't willing for him to hear, . . .

"Chill out." She interrupted his thoughts. "I don't think he'd actually mind, I'm just miffed at him for being all, over protective of me." Protective? This mystery was getting way too mysterious for him.

"Then what?"

"We were sort of married in a past life." he could tell she thought it was hilarious, but he could see why Ardeth had not thought it so. It explained why she was so knowing and cryptic. "It really isn't fair to him or me for that matter, just a little bit cruel."

"You were not always so far apart in age I hope?"

"Nah, he was like eight, maybe nine years older. Some times I had thought it too much in the beginning, but I later realized that it had absolutely nothing to do with age; Wati was just weird." She laughed, "Then, it just slowly got better after that, but now? It's definitely the age thing. I mean he's still weird, don't get me wrong about that."

"Yeah, I can see how you being like what? How old are you?"

"Six"

"Oh, wow, that's just gross."

"You should've see it whenever we first met in this life. Awkward!" she was all out laughing at this point.

"I see why he didn't elaborate." he soon joined in on the laughter,

"So how do you know him, and please don't tell me he was cheating on me with you." it was a much nicer atmosphere now with them both laughing.

"No, no, nothing like that! We grew up together, best friends, and now he's my commander."

"So he didn't tell you about the love of his life!" she wore a look of mock hurt.

"Oh, I heard about you, Shashai, but not like this!"

"So, you're his best friend, and I'm his old girlfriend. We should get on great!" They settled in for a long night and talked about life, Ardeth, and Wati.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They were both laughing quite hard when Ardeth rode up. Ardeth was at first very confused, they were talking, laughing, and getting quite cozy. Then he was jealous, that was his girl. He mentally kicked himself in the head for such thoughts. She was six for crying out loud!

Sally surprisingly saw him first. She stopped laughing and walked up to him.

"Wati! I can't believe you!" Crap, he figured she'd be mad, but in the heat of the moment he forgot to think up some way to make it up to her.

"Your family, they are safe, for now." he offered as if it would save him.

"For now?!" wrong thing to say apparently. Oh, Allah where was his tact when he needed it? Any fool would've seen that one coming. "I can't believe you! First you abduct me then this?"

"That is not what I meant. I am merely saying that the city of the dead is a dangerous place. If they do not leave it will go badly for them." Maybe reason would work with her. Ok, now she was crying, smooth one Ardeth.

"So you're just going to kill my family?!" she was sobbing quite forcefully now.

"No."he could hear a bit of panic rising in his voice. If he stuck to one word sentences, she couldn't possibly misconstrue them. Could she? He kneeled down and gently tilted her face so she would look him in the eyes."No" he said it more confident and assuring this time.

This time she put her arms around his neck and just cried. She didn't quite know why she was crying the whole time. But being a full grown woman reincarnate is a bit too much for a little girl to handle all at once. So she cried herself to sleep in his arms while he tried his best to be comforting and supportive.

Zahid meanwhile was having a very hard time not laughing at his friend's predicament. Ardeth spent much of his time being stoic to adequately handle an emotional girl, much less one that knew exactly how to get on his nerves.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit dramatic, but I wanted to show how complex this is to Sally. She has the memories of an older mature woman, but she is still just a child. Just FYI for those few perverted souls out there trying to read too much into things -- there is_ not_ anything going on between them sexually; they were in love at one point and are just trying to figure out what to do with their emotions right now.


	6. Swarmes and Scarabs Part I

Disclaimer: Sigh, I hate having to keep reiterating this; I own nothing, blah, blah, blah,_ et cetera, et cetera, ad nauseam_, and until next time.

A/N: Many apologies for my sickly-ness, laziness, and senior-ish-ness, that have all been responsible for this long "lunch break" as it were. I shall note however, if it weren't for this break I might not have been inspired by my twin muses Aeger and Iuvo and I wouldn't have my new even more ultimate plot twisty thingy that might not come to the surface until a few more chapters have passed.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He had been waiting for this so long; he felt the words from The Book of the Dead giving him strength and substance anchoring his soul firmly into his lifeless corpse. His body, decaying and full of the scarabs that still ate away at his insides, would need to be restored from the ruins that had been falling apart for centuries. His mind was full of hatred and he was unconsciously dealing blows to the humanity around him in the form of plagues. Consciously he was hunting down those men who had opened the chest, and he knew that the sands of time had already begun to pour against them. He let out a scream born of triumph and anger when he was fully in control of his body.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The air was full of humming and there was no time to debate the merits of leaving Hamenaptra or staying, there was only the desperate need to get out of the open desert to shelter. The locusts were everywhere making it hard to tell which way was which. Sally knew that if they got lost out in the desert without their horses or water, there would be little chance of survival. Ardeth and Zahid were more concerned about the safety of the girl, and they finally managed to get oriented enough to make it into the city with her.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The Creature could not see or feel or even think. It was a compulsive rage and a thirst for power that led him towards his victims. Racked with a dry shaking that passed for breathing, he announced his coming from the darkness. A predatory sense led him to the weakest member of the group who had strayed, Burns, who was calling out helplessly and completely unable to escape.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sally made it into the relative safety of the City of the Dead, but quickly was separated from the two men in the confusion. Scarabs were all around in masses of black that flooded through the corridors and eating their way through anyone unfortunate enough to get in their path. The halls echoed with screams and the sounds of feet and the very walls chattered and reverberated with sound. She found herself alone and frightened in the pitch black.

.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Imhotep walked away from the dried out victim with a sense of sanity, and he headed in the direction of the nearest of the Americans, the Egyptologist.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A/N: I am not finished with this chapter, but have decided to just put it out and I'll get part 2 of this chapter written and in here sometime next week.


	7. Swarms and Scarabs Part II

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long delay. Here you go, Part II of chapter 6, and I don't own anything, just in case you missed the memo.

Oh and before I forget;_ italics_ means they're talking in ancient Egyptian. Ok, now on with the story . . .

Part II

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rick, Jonathon, and the two Americans, Henderson and Daniels, were out on ledges across from one another waiting for the scarabs to pass.

"Has anyone seen my sister or Sally?"

"No, we can't find Burns either. Something weird is going on here; everybody disappearing, and all these bugs all over the place," Henderson nodded in agreement with his friend.

"We gotta get outta here, man."

"What about my family?"

"He's right. We can't just leave them here to die," Rick said and that settled it between the four of them.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Evelyn and Sally as it happened were actually quite close to each other. They were so close in fact that they were on parallel halls, heading in the same direction. Only as Sally went along she tripped over what was left of Burns.

She hit the floor and skinned her hands and one of her knees. It took her a moment to realize what she had tripped on. She scrambled to get to her feet and away from the body and broke into a run. She finally stopped at the end of a far off corridor out of breath.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Evie had heard Sally as she ran. Since she was alone and getting really freaked out she walked in the direction that she thought she heard the footsteps come from. The sound had died away, but she rounded the corner and listened. Then a scream echoed out from the entryway to the nearest room; Evie looked into the room and almost screamed herself.

The Creature was 'assimilating the organs and fluids' of the Egyptologist who was now dead on the sandy floor. Imhotep was twisting and stretching as new skin formed and muscles regained their substance and as he turned around, he made eye contact with the wide-eyed Evelyn.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The scream of the Egyptologist drew the attention of Rick, Jonathon, the Americans, and the med-jai, including Ardeth who was almost on the verge of starting to panic. They all headed in the direction of the scream with neither group aware of their common goal.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sally was only a few yards down the passage from Evelyn and she heard what the others couldn't, Imhotep's voice as he approached the frightened woman.

"_You have saved me from the undead. Ank-su-namun."_ He stepped closer to Evie and smiled to himself. Then he saw a movement out of the corner of his eye.

"_Dad, _eww_, she's my cousin! We __**do not **__use family members for human sacrifice."_ The look of shock on Imhotep's face was matched with Evie's equally stunned expression.

"_Shashai?" _It seemed that he was unusually short for words, but Sally decided that she should compensate for his speechlessness while she had his undivided attention.

"_I'm serious, Dad; I- I'm reincarnated and she's my –– cousin." _she was losing confidence at a rather exponential rate.

"Sally, what exactly is going on here and where have you been?" Evie was quickly regaining her composure much to Sally's chagrin.

"Um, well, . . . you see what happened was, um, . . . "she stuttered herself into silence realizing that the two adults were looking at her with an almost identical parental gleam in their eyes that clearly stated that she had a whole heck of a lot of explaining to do.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fortunately for Sally, she was rescued from the awkward situation by a rather large group of men bursting into the room. The Americans, the mad-jai, Jonathon, and Rick had banded together after a rather tense meeting at the last intersection down the hall.


End file.
